Quantum Secrets
Quantum Secrets is the 20th episode of Power Rangers Time Force. This episode marks the first appearance of the Quantum Ranger's Mega Battle mode. Synopsis A mutant who can mimic voices steals the Quantum Morpher and uses it to wreak havoc on the city with the Q-Rex. Eric steals his morpher back, and defeats the mutant with his new Mega Battle Armor. Plot Dr. Michael Zaskin runs some tests on the Quantum Morpher and although he discovers that there is more data within the morpher, he cannot access it due to how overly advanced it is. Eric is confused at how that is even possible, believing it to have come from the archeological dig a while back. But before discussions can go further, the alarm sounds and Eric grabs his morpher and leads the Silver Guardians out into duty. Nadira's robbing of one of the Guardian's clients is intercepted by the Quantum Ranger and the Guardians, just seconds before the main five Rangers show up. Nadira teleports away, and within seconds, starts taunting the other Rangers, asking them if they've "stopped by to see how well he does his job." Before Katie can pursue a a heated argument with him, Wes insists that they leave it alone and start to walk away, even as he continues to hurtfully taunt them. A while later at the Clock Tower, Lucas suggests that maybe Eric should know about the year 3000, thinking that maybe he will finally realize what they're up against and start working with them as a team. Trip agrees, but Wes thinks otherwise, stating that if his father found out that Eric's powers were from the future, he would likely exploit that information for every dime he can get. Katie agrees with Wes, and then turns to Jen for answers on whether or not they should tell Eric, but she has no answer. At the prison ship, the voice-imitating mutant known Conwing is unfrozen, and all in the room with him are soon pleased at what he can do, and what he plans to do: take control of the Quantasaurus Rex after learning the voice of the Quantum Ranger. Meanwhile, back at his house, Eric is feeding his birds when a little girl named Alice from next door comes and visits him, and then asks if she can talk to the birds. After some thought, Eric agrees, and the two seem to take a liking to each other. A group of suited men suddenly show up and practically force Eric to come with them, leaving Alice alone and presumably worried. Minutes later, the men have taken Eric prisoner and stolen his morpher. The main suited man reveals himself to be Conwing, and the other two, Cyclobots. He then tells Eric to call for the Q-Rex. He bravely stays silent at first, but complies after Conwing threatens harm to Alice. Conwing easily learns Eric's voice and imitates it, making the Q-Rex change into its Megazord Mode. When he tries to dispose of Eric, the other Rangers show up just in time, distracting Conwing long enough for Eric to escape by jumping off the overpass bridge and into the river below. Conwing wounds him with his blaster so that his chances for survival are less likely, but Jen rushes over and dives into the river to pull him out. The other Rangers deal with Conwing, who sics the Q-Rex on them and they are forced to call the Time Shadow Megazord for help. While the two Megazords battle, the Rangers battle Conwing but struggle against him. Jen successfully saves Eric from drowning but, like with Wes, refuses to accept her help or even thank her for saving him. Jen confronts him about his negative attitude toward her and the others, stating that they are not his enemy, but Eric coldly states that they are not his friends either. Jen scolds him further, saying that perhaps he should lose his attitude and get to known the team better. Before she can leave him to finish patching up on his own, Eric, having been taunted himself by Conwing earlier about how weapons in the 21st Century are useless compared to technology from the year 3000 and left wondering what he meant upon hearing this, tells Jen that he now knows more about them than she thinks, and that the other Rangers, save for Wes, aren't from the present. Jen tries to deny it, but Eric sees through her, saying "So it's true?...You are from the future," leaving Jen puzzled. Jen apologizes to Eric for not informing him that she and Time Force were from the future, but defends her decision by stating that the world and the timeline is at stake. Eric shrugs this off and says that he doesn't want to hear about her and the team's problems, and that he must fix his own problem - getting his morpher back. Jen calls him selfish, but Eric, offended, tells her that she knows nothing about him. She almost storms off again, but asks Eric for just one favor - to not tell anyone about Time Force being from the future, particularly Mr. Collins, as she believes that it could jeopardize their mission and the world. Eric does hear her out, but claims that he won't be making any promises. She angrily storms off for good this time and returns to help the others in battle. Back at the battle ground, the Time Shadow continues to struggle against the Q-Rex, and the Rangers continue to struggle against Conwing. Jen returns to the battle but is easily taken down by Conwing and her V-Weapon blaster is inadvertently tossed out of reach. Eric then shows up and rushes toward Conwing, who orders the Q-Rex to finish him. Eric manages to avoid the Q-Rex and with help from Jen's blaster, he is able to retrieve his morpher and stop the Q-Rex from attacking at the very last minute. Eric is now eager for payback, and Conwing, feeling the same way, grows to giant size, blasts the Q-Rex off its feet, blasts the five main Rangers and then sets out to destroy the city. Jen urges Eric to work together with the rest of them, but he stubbornly claims that he works alone, morphs and rushes into the city after Conwing on his own. Eric catches up with Conwing in the city, but Conwing throws down Cyclobots to deal with him. Eric puts up a fight but because of his weakened state, he is unable to stay focused and is knocked off his feet. The mystery man from the future notices this and sends him info about a "Mega Battle" power. Eric receives the transmission and initiates the Quantum Mega Battle mode. Now harnessing extra power and more determined than ever to prevail, he turns the tables on the Cyclobots and destroys them with the newly-acquired weapons. Elsewhere during the battle, Conwing spots Alice rushing in to save Eric's birds as he continues to cause destruction in the city, and blasts the area she's in, knocking her down and mocking her for even trying to save the birds as she can't seem to save herself. Eric, angered at Conwings actions and more now determined to stop the mutant than ever, activates the Aerial Mode of his Mega Battle gear and takes flight, stopping Conwing just before he can cause harm to the girl. Alice is amazed as the Quantum Ranger saves, and with his finishing move with the Mega Battle's sword, Eric defeats Conwing and cuts him down to size. Just as the other Rangers arrive at the scene to arrest the fallen mutant, Eric descends from the sky and demorphs from the Mega Battle. Jen thanks him for his help against Conwing and then contains the mutant. Wes then tells Eric that he and the team need to start working together. Eric stays silent, but Wes asks him to at least think it over. Without saying a word and possibly thinking over Wes's request, Eric walks away and leaves the rest of them wondering. Trip notes that with the Mega Battle, Eric has more power than ever, and Lucas adds that Eric really should start working with them, but Jen, given her earlier conversation with them, says that they shouldn't count on it. Back at Bio Lab, Eric has returned to the building and Mr. Collins thanks Dr. Zaskin for his supposed work with the Mega Battle, but Zaskin denies any involvement, leaving Collins wondering how it could have come to be. He turns to Eric for answers, but deciding to keep Jen's and the others' secret after all, denies any knowledge and the subject is closed. Eric then presumably starts to wonder if Wes and Jen are right about working together. Eric returns home and is stricken with worry over his missing birds, but Alice shows up with them and Eric thanks her for saving them. He further adds that she is allowed to come and visit them anytime she wants, and she is thrilled. All the while, Wes appears to be watching from a distance on his motorcycle, and smiles, realizing that Eric seems to have finally made a friend before riding off. Eric and Alice continue to bond as they sit with his birds, and again seems to go into thought about whether or not working with the other Rangers in the future. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) / Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) **Shinji Kasahara as Eric Myers (Sentai Footage) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Sean Cw Johnson as Conwing (voice) *Don Dowe as Conwing (Human Form) *Darcy O'Donnell as Alice Roberts *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskin *Heath Centazzo as Thug #2 (uncredited) Errors *Considering that Conwing had the vocal duplicator and knew the Quantum Morpher was voice activated, he could have simply summoned the Q-Rex himself once he had the morpher instead of needing Eric to do it. *In one scene, you can -almost- completely see the City Guardians getting their weapons ready & Naoto Takizawa putting on his brace & aming Yuri's blaster. *When Eric morphs, the sound effects during his morphing sequence are strangly muted. *The Zord fight looks a lot more...basic and cheap than the usual ones. This is due to it being American footage where the budget is drastically lower than the Japanese one, Notes *Eric learns that the other Rangers are from the future, and letting his Quantum powers be researched could cause damage to the timeline. Because of this, he keeps the true reason for the appearance of his MegaBattle a secret from Mr. Collins. (It was a reward from Alex in the future.) *All the scenes of the giant Conwing utilizes original footage due to the fact that his Timeranger counterpart never grew giant. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Minoru Uchiyama, the costume designer and make up artist for various Super Sentai series. *Eric would not appear in the following three episodes but would still be credited nonetheless. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Episodes dedicated to deceased cast members